Mais uma chance
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Fatestay night][Oneshot]Ele só precisava de mais uma chance para mudar o passado, não acreditava que acabaria fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa. [ArcherRin][Presente de Amigo Secreto para Dark Faye]


**Nota: Essa fic contém alguns spoilers do jogo, mas se você participa do MRS e leu os spoilers, pode ficar tranqüilo.**

---

_Mais uma chance_

---

---

Emiya Shirou era apenas uma fachada. Apenas um nome de alguém que lutou ao máximo, mas que nunca alcançou nada.

Ser o melhor nem sempre significa ser o mais justo, ou o mais correto, e talvez fosse aquela a sua falha.

Durante toda a sua vida ele perseguira um objetivo que não poderia alcançar; perdendo sua crença em um mundo melhor a cada passo que dava.

Alguém que deseja salvar vidas deve estar pronto para aniquilar outras e causar mais sofrimento. Não existe tal coisa como um mundo perfeito ou justiça, já que ajudando um estará automaticamente prejudicando outro.

E foi por esse motivo que Emiya Shirou abandonou seu nome; abandonou a imagem e o ideal que perseguira por tantos anos.

Ele deixou tudo para trás por uma oportunidade para recomeçar. Abdicou sua vida para se tornar um Servo na Guerra pelo Cálice Sagrado.

Sua intenção era muito simples, voltar àquela Guerra de seus quatorze anos e, com a ajuda de um Mestre, matar o seu antigo eu.

Ele abraçou o nome de sua ordem, recusando a aceitar qualquer nome senão aquele. Emiya Shirou morrera para que Archer pudesse nascer, e era assim que as coisas deveriam ser.

Mas esperar era difícil. Guerra após Guerra, lutando por homens e mulheres de moral fraca que mal conseguiam avançar nas preliminares da luta pelo Cálice.

Tudo estava muito claro em sua mente, como faria, quando faria e o que faria.

Até que o dia chegou, ele havia ganho mais uma chance para mudar o passado.

Após anos sem vê-la, estava diante de sua cidade natal na mesma Guerra que mudara sua vida para sempre. A mesma Fuyuki Shinto de sempre, o lugar que ainda carregava as cicatrizes de uma outra Guerra, um lugar tão diferente da futura Fuyuki.

E lá estava ela de novo, Tohsaka Rin.

Quando ele a conhecera, lembrava-se de ter baixa resistência perto dela, o que não era de se estranhar já que Rin sempre fora uma mulher atraente em muitos sentidos.

Trabalhar com ela era fácil, ela era uma das melhores Majutsushi que já conhecera, sabia o que estava fazendo.

Mas havia um lado de Tohsaka que ele nunca chegara a conhecer. Um lado que ela só havia mostrado para Archer, mas nunca para Shirou.

Então foi com surpresa que ele descobriu que a mesma Rin que o tachava de inútil, também o elogiava e se deixava ver em seus momentos mais frágeis.

E por um tempo, ele achou que poderia continuar ajudando ela, sem dar nada em troca, sem se envolver.

Afinal sua maior preocupação no momento era rever Saber. Ela fora o grande amor de sua vida, ela fora uma das razões que o fizeram lutar por um mundo melhor, ela foi o seu grande exemplo.

Obviamente que, durante as Guerras passadas, ele havia vislumbrado ela, por pequenos, breves encontros, sempre tendo em mente que ela era infinitamente superior a ele em batalhas corpo-a-corpo.

Mas naquele momento era diferente. Foi durante aqueles dias que ele se apaixonou por ela, fora naquela Guerra que tudo começou. Ele tinha que tomar cuidado, não podia deixar que suas emoções o dominassem.

No momento em que Archer matasse Emiya Shirou, não haveria Saber naquela história.

Estaria tudo terminado.

E usando todas as suas forças para repelir Saber de seu coração, não sobraram barreiras para impedir Rin de ocupar o seu lugar.

Ela entrou devagar, cautelosamente, e logo estava acomodando-se na melhor poltrona da casa, fazendo jus às lembranças que tinha dela como uma garota espaçosa e mandona.

Mas Tohsaka era muito mais do que ele esperava que ela fosse.

Ele havia se preparado para encarar a si mesmo no passado e destruir-se.

Ele havia se preparado para não permitir que seus sentimentos por Saber influenciassem a batalha.

Mas ele não havia se preparado para Rin.

Os pequenos sorrisos, as pequenas fraquezas, as palavras doces.

Ele não pôde fazer nada para impedir sua entrada em seu coração. E mesmo que pudesse, não o faria.

Rin acreditava nele como Archer, assim como acreditou nele como Shirou. Ela depositara nele toda a sua fé sem esperar nada em troca além do necessário.

E ele passou a retribuí-la, hesitante, nos pequenos intervalos que tinham sozinhos.

O chá que ela mesma o havia ensinado a fazer, as palavras que ela precisava ouvir, o conforto que ela precisava receber.

Tudo que estava ao seu alcance ele tentou dar a ela.

Porque ela merecia tudo o que ele tinha.

E nesse meio tempo as oportunidades para matar Shirou foram ficando mais escassas. A cada oportunidade desperdiçada ele sabia que ficava mais longe de seu objetivo inicial.

Ele podia ver o relacionamento entre Shirou e Saber evoluir. Lembrava-se de cada olhar furtivo que roubara dela, de como aos seus olhos ela parecera perfeita.

E aquilo o machucava.

Ele não fora capaz de proteger àquele que ele jurara proteger, ele não fora capaz de dar a Saber a tranqüilidade que ela precisava; em sumo, ele não foi o suficiente para atingir suas próprias expectativas, e a frustração que sentia em relação à si próprio o machucava.

Então ele tentou dar a Rin todo o amor que não teve tempo para dar a Saber. Tentou protegê-la de todo o mal, lutando com todas as suas forças para preencher o vazio que Saber havia lhe deixado.

Ele tentou.

Mas o dia em que teria de deixá-la estava cada vez mais próximo, e não havia como fugir.

E em pouco tempo, lá estava ele novamente, correndo pelos gigantescos corredores do Castelo de Ilya em direção a uma emboscada. Ele poderia ter alertado a todos, poderia ter impedido.

Mas ele não o fez.

Ao invés disso fez exatamente a mesma coisa que deveria fazer.

Ele não se perdoaria se a única pessoa que sempre acreditou nele se machucasse por sua imprudência.

_"Tudo bem se você que ganhar tempo, mas não tem problema se eu quiser acabar com ele, não é?"_

Ela hesitou.

_"Lógico, não hesite!"_

Ele apenas sorriu, já sabia que aquele seria a sua resposta.

Assim como sabia como aquela luta terminaria.

Durante todos aqueles anos, todos os seus ideais, todas as suas esperanças dissolveram-se até não restar mais nada.

Ele tentou voltar ao passado e consertar as coisas. Ele tentou apagar sua existência da Terra para evitar o sofrimento do futuro.

Mas ele falhara.

Teria ele não se preparado o bastante, teria ele sido muito fraco?

Não.

Ele não subestimava sua própria força, ele tinha o poder de mudar o passado.

Mas ele não o usara.

Por que?

Por que hesitar?

Seria possível que alguma parte dele ainda acreditasse em uma utopia? Ainda sobrara nele resquícios do rapaz ingênuo que se apaixonou por sua Serva, e que decidiu se tornar um herói para salvar o mundo?

Talvez.

Talvez ele ainda quisesse acreditar.

Talvez ele precisasse acreditar.

Mas agora havia outro motivo.

Havia mais uma razão pela qual ele desistira de seus planos.

Havia Rin.

Precisava protegê-la. Precisava garantir à ela um futuro que ele sabia que viria, apesar de conhecer as conseqüências que viriam.

Precisava tentar.

Por ela.

E talvez um dia, ele tivesse mais uma chance de vê-la.

-.-.-.-

A fic termina assim meio do nada mais é porque o Archer mesmo morre na metade da história, e não fazia sentido pegar o pov do Shirou.

É altamente recomendado que se veja o encerramento do episódio 14. Altamente mesmo. XD

Cunhotinha! Eu sei que ficou meio pequeno e bobo, mas é que foi a primeira vez que eu peguei em Fate, então releva 8D

Bem! Tenha um ótimo Natal! Ganhe muitos presentes e tenha um final de ano feliz e purpurinado!

Beeeeijos! Luv u!


End file.
